Hidden Affections
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: A Zexion/Demyx Oneshot. Demyx RTC's after one hell of a mission. T for Blood.


A another Oneshot. Think what you will, but enjoy nevertheless.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom Hearts

* * *

Hiden Affections

Demyx slowly limped to his room. He had just RTC'd from his most recent mission, which hadn't gone too well… Granted he had just made it out with his skin intact… Literally. If he had been a minute slower that Ice Queen would have turned him to stone along with his dancers… It was bad enough that the damned wolves that had bitten him… he was lucky that he had healed himself before the witch had caught up with him. Or he would be dead…  
He sighed as he laid his head against a wall breathing softly, when his ears noticed the sound of music softly lilting down the hallway. He slowly turned his head in their direction and slowly followed the sweet quiet melody… He found himself standing in the Hall of Empty Melodies… the culprit, Zexion stopped playing his guitar as he glanced over to peer at Demyx.  
"Nine?" He set aside the instrument. "Are you alright? I smell blood…" the slightly younger nobody said as he stood up and waked over to Demyx.  
"I'm fine…" Demyx said as Zexion helped him over to the stool he just vacated.  
"I don't believe you Nine…" Zexion said as he noted the thin trail of blood that marked Demyx's trip into the room. "Stay here… I'm going to get Four."  
"No." Demyx grabbed his wrist. "Please don't.. I'll be fine.."  
"Demyx. You're still bleeding. And from the looks of things you've been bleeding for quite awhile…"  
"Not… Vexen.."  
"…" Zexion sighed as he began to contemplate what to do with Demyx.  
"I'll be okay… Oh… Here." Demyx pulled a slender book out of his pocket.  
"…. _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_?" Zexion raised a brow.  
"It's a link to that world… I was found it when I was there…"  
"So it's a portal then… I'll have to let Xenmas-"  
"I brought that one for you…" Demyx said as he slowly pulled off his cloak letting it fall to the floor. His shirt was coated in his blood. He winced as he pulled off said shirt to reveal multiple scratches -several of them deep- that had reopened in his escape and had gone unnoticed when he had returned.  
"Kingdom Hearts Demyx…" Zexion called forth his lexicon and cast Curaga on Demyx healing the minor ones. The deep ones barely healed, still remaining angry red around the outer edges. "These need stitches Nine…"  
"I'm not going to Vexen." Demyx said stubbornly.  
"Then wait here." Zexion said as he opened a portal to his room. He quietly slipped through the bathroom to the adjoining room to grab what he was looking for. Lexeaus was too busy writing in his journal to notice him as he pilfered a needle and a heavy duty thread.  
Demyx sighed as he dabbed at the blood leaking from the cuts with the clean bits his soaked shirt. He glanced up as he heard the portal open. Zexion met his eyes with a slight smile as he held up the needle.  
"Thanks…" Demyx said looking down.  
"This is going to sting."  
"Just get it over okay?"  
Zexion deftly set to work on the wounds, Demyx gritting his teeth against the additional pain of the needle piercing his skin. He glanced down for a minute before focusing on a random spot on the wall as his stomach turned.  
"So… what happened?"  
"This witch tried to kill me… She was preaching on about me being 'a son of Adam' and then she attacked me."  
"Then I think that we should write that world off as hostile then huh?"  
"I suppose…" Demyx looked down at Zexion who had paused for a second.  
"And when did you find time to collect the book?"

"Demyx…?"  
"I took it from the witch's library…"  
"Why would you do something so crazy?"

"Demyx…"  
"Well…" Demyx blushed slightly. "I thought it would make a nice birthday present for you."  
"…" Zexion blinked. _Is it my birthday?_ he frowned as tried to recall the date… Sure enough it was his birthday…  
"Figures you'd forget your birthday." Demyx chuckled before hissing as Zexion pulled on the thread. "Ow…"  
"Still you shouldn't have risked your neck to get this…"  
"I wanted to…"  
"Demyx… you really shouldn't do dangerous stuff to get these things. A book isn't worth your life." Zexion said as realized he forgot bandages. "I'll be right back." he said quickly rushing into a portal.  
"No… but they're worth your smile…" Demyx whispered with a sad smile.


End file.
